warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
DeathClan
DeathClan is located on a flat, grassless plain where nothing grows. The camp is hidden by a jumble of dead trees, so that very few cats can see them. DeathClan cats mainly have black and dark grey pelts and dark coloured eyes. These cats believe that Death is an overlord and worship him and his father Lucifer. They strive to please Lucifer and Death and because of this, Lucifer rewards them with slightly longer lives. Owned by Cotton and Meadow. To join, ask on the talkpage. Rules: *Worship Death and Lucifer, all those who oppose will be punishable by death. *Obey Death, who knows all. *More coming soon. Allegiances: Leader: Rubyclaw- A black she-cat with red eyes. (Meadow) Deputy: Brokenhope: Black tom with fiery amber eyes and a ruthless personality. (Cotton) Medicine Cat: None yet (Open) Medicine Cat Apprentice: None yet (Open) Warriors: Blackheart: Black tom with dangerous gold/amber eyes and a torn left ear. (Cotton) Shatteredsoul: Deep dark grey tom with shadowy silver eyes and a scar running across his chest. Mate with Shadowblossom. (Cotton) Apprentices: None yet (Open) Queens: Shadowblossom: Dark grey she-cat with dark blue eyes with shadow coloured flecks. Expecting Shatteredsoul's kits. (Cotton) Shadowblossom's Kits: Expecting. Elders: None yet (Open) Deceased Clan Members: None yet. Roleplay: Archives.... ---- Death padded into the DeathClan camp and smiled like he owned the place...which he did. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:30, August 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dusk followed, smileing slightly, she was happy to be out of that horriblely camp with some of Death's decendents, but she still didn't like it here. It's just dancing Mama 01:36, August 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Brokenhope, obviously not realizing it was Death, snarled and walked up to the cats. "And you are." He snarled dangerously. .. "Death." Death replied, smiling. Completely uneffected. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:39, August 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Rubyclaw walked over to Death and bowed. "This is Death, Ruler of this Clan." Rubyclaw told her second in command. "and who is she?" Rubyclaw said while looking at Death's polar oppisit. It's just dancing Mama 01:41, August 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- If cats could go pale, Brokenhope surely would have. He bowed his head down and slowly walked away. ... "This is my companion." Death told Rubyclaw. "Dusk." My name is Death and the end is here. 01:43, August 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Dusk smiled slightly. "Hello." Dusk said slightly. "Umm, Death, I'm tried." she whispered to Death. It's just dancing Mama 01:45, August 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Death nodded curtly. "I assume you have somewhere where my companion and I could stay." Death told the leader. It wasn't a question. ---- "Yes, Death." Rubyclaw said dipping her head and walking towards a den. "Here you are." she said before turning and walking away. It's just dancing Mama 01:54, August 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Of all the dens this was surely the best looking structure wise. "Do you want me to stay with you?" Death asked Dusk calmly. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:57, August 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dusk nodded her head fanticly. "Yes please." She begged. "Don't leave." It's just dancing Mama 02:00, August 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Leave us." Death told Rubyclaw and walked into the den. My name is Death and the end is here. 02:01, August 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dusk noticed that rubyclaw was already away. She curled up into her sleeping posiont. "Death, What does your father want you to do?" Dusk asked while yawning. It's just dancing Mama 02:06, August 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- "He wants Hell on Earth." Death whispered to Dusk, trying not to keep her awake. "Quite literally, too." My name is Death and the end is here. 02:08, August 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- "That will be an intresting way to raise kits." Dusk said sleeply as she began to drift off to sleep. It's just dancing Mama 02:11, August 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Kits?" Death asked, barely audible. My name is Death and the end is here. 02:13, August 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dusk nodded. It's just dancing Mama 02:15, August 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Death frowned. He wasn't sure if he could even have kits. He was dead, after all. My name is Death and the end is here. 02:16, August 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dusk slept. It's just dancing Mama 02:17, August 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Death smiled and watched her as she slept. My name is Death and the end is here. 02:22, August 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- (Timeskip to morning?) Dusk slept soundly for the rest of the night. It's just dancing Mama 20:03, August 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- (Timeskip) The next morning, Death was in the same position he was when Dusk fell asleep. He never got uncomfortable. My name is Death and the end is here. 22:49, August 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dusk's eyes flittered open. "hi...." Dusk said sleeply. It's just dancing Mama 19:47, August 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Hello." Death replied. My name is Death and the end is here. 19:48, August 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dusk's eyes clsoed and she snuggled closer to Death. "You're cuddlely." She purred. It's just dancing Mama 19:51, August 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Am I?" Death purred. My name is Death and the end is here. 20:01, August 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dusk nodded. "Yes." Dusk purred trying to get closer to Death. It's just dancing Mama 20:04, August 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I've not been told that in a while." Death told her. My name is Death and the end is here. 20:05, August 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Well I could tell you that eveyr day infront of people, but...." dusk said giggleing. It's just dancing Mama 20:06, August 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Death smiled and nodded. "I can only be this way around you." Death said seriously. My name is Death and the end is here. 20:07, August 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dusk smiled. "I don't mind. I kinda of like it." she stated. "Like evil nad awful to them, but nice to me." Dusk nodded. It's just dancing Mama 20:10, August 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Well, you're special." Death told her. My name is Death and the end is here. 20:12, August 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dusk purred and moved her paw to try to get up, but, she didn't want to move away from Death and as such she sat back down. It's just dancing Mama 20:25, August 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I was thinking about what you said yesterday." Death started slowly. My name is Death and the end is here. 20:33, August 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- 'What did I say?" Dusk asked yawning. It's just dancing Mama 20:49, August 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- "About having kits." Death said evenly and looked at Dusk. My name is Death and the end is here. 21:03, August 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- "And?" she asked. It's just dancing Mama 21:04, August 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I'm not entirely sure I..." Death searched for the right word. "can." He decided on. My name is Death and the end is here. 21:05, August 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- "You....?" Dusk asked titling her head to the side. It's just dancing Mama 23:00, August 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Can." Death said again. "I'm technically dead, I don't know if I can....procreate." My name is Death and the end is here. 00:09, August 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Well, We'll see won't we.' she said then getting up and walking out of the camp. It's just dancing Mama 14:47, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- "We'll see?" Death whispered to himself and swallowed loudly and followed Dusk. My name is Death and the end is here. 19:43, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dusk went to see if she could find any herbs. It's just dancing Mama 02:25, August 21, 2014 (UTC) ---- Death padded around the camp, he had not been here in years. Decades even. My name is Death and the end is here. 02:27, August 21, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dsuk found some burdock and nettle. She oicked it up and brought it back to camp. It's just dancing Mama 02:28, August 21, 2014 (UTC) ---- Death spotted Dusk and watched her walk into camp. My name is Death and the end is here. 02:30, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Category:Clans owned by Cotton and Meadow Category:Clan Category:Clans Category:Roleplay Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Rpg Category:CMP